Zootopia Fanfiction (Google Poll Fanfiction)
by xXTheFalloutXx
Summary: A Community Fanfiction. While I write the story, the community decides in which direction it is going. Link to Community:
1. First Decision (Page 1)

Chapter Text:

"Tell me again, what are we waiting for?" Nick starts complaining. "Its 9:36 in the morning and we are over 170km north of Zootopia infront of a military base. What are we supposed to do here?" Judy Sighs, this is the third time she explains their operation in this nowhere land. "We are here to escort a VIP to the ZPD headquarters." Nick scowls "I know, but who is this mystery VIP? Also he is late. Already over 30min too late." Judy sighs again this time louder "Well, neither we or Chief Bogo know much about this VIP. What we know is, that he left the military special forces to switch to the ZPD. Normally we would have a full file from him, but some "internal problems", as Bogo called it, delayed the file delivery. He arrives at the ZPD, even before his file will. The only thing we know about him is the name he gave bogo during some phone calls: Leon Kennedy." "But-" before Nick could complain further he got interrupted by the loud alarm noise coming from the military base, the heavy security steel gate opens slowly and a tank engine begins to roar. For a good moment both mammals were stunned by the sheer power the tank radiates. The Loud engine makes it impossible to speak close to it. Soon as the Tank vanishes in the nearby forest, they concentrate again on the gate that already closed the entrance to the base. Sudenly Nicks view wander to Judy with a smug grin. "Tell me Judy. What do you think this "VIP" look like? I bet we have to train him again in shooting." Judy gives a confused stare. "Nick he is, no, he was a special forces soldier, I think he is perfectly able to shoot." Nicks grin grows even wider. "I understand, but I think we have to train him not to shoot mammals." Judy ears drop and she frowns. "Nick! Thats dark." and punches him on the hip. "Ow." Nick begins to laugh, not from the dark and, even more important, bad joke. More from the reaction Judys face reflects.

Suddenly the laugher dies as a mammal walks through a metal door next to the Security gate. Nick stares at Judy. "Is that him?" Judy watches the figure walking down the street to their position. "Probaly, but the only way we can be sure is his name." The dust and the fact that the unknown mammal wears sunglasses and a black Hat makes difficult to make out what species he is. But as he draws his hat, both Nick and Judy were not prepared to see what they saw. "A Fox?!" Blurts Judy out. The named fox, still out range of hearing, walks calmly towards them. Nicks face holds a broad smile. "Now getting a bit speciest carrots?" But soon as the fox stands in front of them, both switches to a professional look. The unknown fox takes his black sunglasses off and puts them in the chest pocket of his black suit. "Good Day, my name is Leonidas Kennedy, friends call me just Leon. You are probably my escort to the ZPD headquarters, right?" Both nod, for the first time they have a closer look over his appearance.A Fox a bit bigger than Nick in a black suit. His Fur is colored in a red tone a lot darker than Nicks fur. A scar runs down the right side of his face, blood red shimmers the already healed wound. He carries with him a steel case. Leon coughs nervous getting the attention of both mammals back. Nick remembers first why they are here. "Oh! Im sorry, please follow us to the car." Nick turns around and walks toward a black limousine similar to ones, but these here are special for escort operations, with security glass and bullet proof bodywork. Nick opens the back door of the car. "Please, after you." Leon enters the car with his steel case. "Thanks, but you two didn't tell me your names." Nick look from the open Backdoor into the car. "Um, well... My name is Nick Wilde and this is..." before he could say anything Judy comes into sight and interrupts him, "Judy Hopps at your service." salutes and smiles at him, he smiles weakly back and rest finally in his seat. Nick position himself next to him in the back and Judy enters the limousine from the driver seat. "Are you sure you want to drive Carrots?" teases Nick. "Hush Nick, we have a job to do" She speaks him down and corrects the rearview mirror. Soon as they are on the Highway, they are stuck in a traffic jam. Nick teases "Told you to go with my streets." and sighs. Judy slams her head against the steering wheel. And begins to mumble something. "I hate traffic Jams, I hate them." Nick eyes wander from the different cars outside to the VIP, who sits there: hand on his steel case, headphones plugged in and sleeping. Nick tips judy on her shoulder. "Nick..." Nick Interrupts her immediately. "Not so loud seems like our VIP is sleeping." Judy looks in her rearview mirror. "Must have a hard Jet lag." Nick looks at Leon again, he hears music while sleeping? What kind of music? He spots his Wallet in one of his inner pockets in his jacket. And overall what is in this heavy security Steelcase? Nick looks at Judy, she also seems interested in any information from this mystery mammal, any kind of information could be useful later.


	2. Hustling a Soldier (Page 2)

So you decided to open Pandora's Box? Im questioning here your way of thinking, you know that all actions given are highly illegal as a police officer. And nevertheless you decided for the most intresting object, Leon's Steelcase. So lets see what you get.

Link:

.../...

Chapter text:

Nick's paw reaches for the luminous steel case. Judy watches Nick while doing so, normally prevent him from falling into old habits, but this time her own curiosity is blocking her mind. Nick grab's the paw of the Fox, hovering it above the steel case while is other paw is dragging it away from the fox. Now with the steel case in his hands and the Fox in front of him still sleeping, he works with the steel case. It is heavy, the material is definitely not aluminium as the first glance would report it as. Nick searches for the locks, two different keyholes are held infront of the case, a heavy mechanism denying to open it without the right key. Suddenly a paw grabs the steel case. Nick's gaze wanders to the owner of the paw, Leon Kennedy. Now awake and seemingly not happy about what he was doing. Nick stammers: "Im sorry!" Leon raises an eyebrow. "Sorry for what? Stealing and snooping my equipment?" his stare gets more intense, almost burning hot. Nick feels visibly uncomfortable. As all of sudden a load groan echoes trough the car. The stare from the angered fox softens, a small blush on his face as he holds his stomach. Apologetic he explains: "I didnt eat since a long time..." Nicks facial expression changes, from scared and nervous to the best hustler grin in Zootopia. "Is that so?" He grins even wider. "How about a deal, I know I fucked up here, but nevertheless we have to check your luggage for dangerous items that are not allowed in Zootopia." Leon grins slightly. "And what kind of deal do you have in mind?" Judy watches the foxes who seem in an intense battle of hustling, she laughs at herself for that description of the situation. Nick speaks again up, clearing his throat before he offers the deal: "You open your steel case and I, Im going to pay for breakfast." Leons stomach begins to rumble. It is not a good idea to enter a meeting with a rumbling stomach. "Deal." he says, pulling out two keys from his chest pocket and hand it to Nick.

Judy heard everything and navigates already to the nearest coffee shop. While Nicks is busy opening the steel case. "Here is nothing I should be worried, right?" He looks up to the innocent looking fox. "Nothing I don't have a permit for." Nick twists the keys in the locks, metal seals unlock the case. Nick carefully opens the Box of Pandora. "Weapons..." he stammers. "You brought two weapons with you? And one of them is an assault rifle? Do you have the permission to wear or even own these?" Leon shows his teeth in a grin. "Sure I have. Mayor Lionheart signed up a special permission for me. So I can own and even wear my weapons in public and during work." Nick examines the weapons. "A Beretta M951" Leon explains. The weapon is dyed in Black, a special writing decorates the weapon: "Raiden" it looks fabric new, no signs of Battle. Nicks gaze wander to the assault rifle. Again Leon explains the type of weapon: "FN SCAR MK 17." This weapon seems older, battle worn. A Big white writing lays on the base of the weapon: "PaZ". Nick closes the case, he has seen enough. "Finished? Good now we come to my part of the deal." Nick did not noticed how Judy left the highway and already drove into a parking lot. All three mammals enter the small coffee shop, it is filled with a strong coffee aroma and several guests are sitting on different tables enjoying their breakfast. As soon as they sat down a waitress approached them, a young cheetah with the yellow uniform of the shop greets the three. "So what can I bring you?" She asks politely. Leon starts first with the order: "I want the house Sandwich with fish, a small plate with pancakes and a strong coffee." The cheetah nods. "Okay, and you two?" Judy orders a Carrot salad and Nick a piece of blueberry pie, both order a coffee, but not as strong a Leon choosed. All three mammals eat in silence as the time runs by. Nick already finished and Judy pokes on the last bits of her salad, thinking that this might be the last chance to ask Leon something, during work she won't be able to talk much to him, specially because he is probably above her.

What do you want to ask Leon?

Ask about himself.

Ask about his Scar on his face.

Ask about his Weapons and the writing on it.

Ask about his former Job.


	3. Breakfast Action (Page 3)

Curiosity ebbed huh? Now after the disaster with the steelcase you decided not to go to personal? Good choice, maybe, or not... You have to read the page to find out.

Sorry for being late, exam time in my school, have to waste 90% of my free time in training and learning. Today a lot more words, while the previous page had around 800 words, this is going to have atleast 3k. Comment if you want longer pages with less but more weighted polls or shorter pages with less weighted polls.

Chapter Text:

Judys gaze wander to Leon, he swallows a piece of pancake and grabs for his coffee, now is the time to ask him: "Mister Kennedy, Sir." Judy starts but gets immedialety interrupted by Leon. "Please call me Leon, Mister Kennedy was my father." He smiles and takes a sip from his coffee. Judy nods. "Leon, I wanted to ask you: Could you tell us something about you? We are going to work together and I really want to know you better." Leon raises an eyebrow as he sips from his coffee, he places the cup on the table and smiles. "Ok, but you two have to start." Judy blinks in suprise. "Wh-What do you mean?" Nick watches the scenery with light pleasure. Leon makes himself comfortable in the couch-seat of the dinner. "If we are going to work together, I have to know you two too."

Judy nods and stands up to give a better view. "So~ My name Is officer Judy Hopps. Im 27 years old and..." Judy stops as she notices that she didn't thought this through. "and..." Leon interrupts her, giving her ideas what to tell: "How about your Job? Hobbies? Likes and dislikes?" Judy takes the chance and continues: "Im working for a year at the ZPD before I had various smaller jobs to fund my police career. My hobbies are sports and, well any sort of activity." She gives a huge grin and continues further: "My Likes are my Job as top priority and Gazelle. I dislike having to wait or people that want to stop me." Judy breathes out and sits down in her seat again. Now Nick lays his coffee down and begins talking, his stare focused on the fox infront of him. "My name is Nick Wilde, im police officer since 3 months, before that I hustled my way trough. Im 29 years old even if people say I look older." His gaze wander to Judy for a moment, noticing what he is referring to she gives him a soft punch on the shoulder. "What I have for hobbies? I like to play poker with friends, also video games belong there. I like to hustle mammals and I like to relax after a long day. What I dislike, mammals in haste and mammals with prejudices. Any questions buddy?" Leon declines by shaking his hand and sits up. "Seems like it's my turn now." He chuckles a bit. "My name is Leonidas Sanctuarius Kennedy, for short: 'Leon Kennedy'. Im 28 years old and the last years I spend in the Military, specially with the special forces. My hobbies are video games, martial arts and chess. My likes are hard work, training, walks outside. I dislike mammals that dislike my way of life, I dislike being forced to work against my rules. Questions?" He stares at both mammals in front of him. Silence for a second. Nick opens his snout as he got interrupted by Leon. "Dont. Move." He shushes almost whispers. He stands up and walks towards the counter. Judy ears pop up, she hears how the entrance door closes and turns carefully around, together with Nick. Leon stands behind a mammal, wearing brown pants with an green jacket. The mammal wears the hood of his jacket to hide his face. Judy is questioning the curious behaviour of Leon, but soon she sees what he was thinking. The mammal draws a gun, not noticing Leon behind him and shouts: "All your money, NOW!". The scared cheetah throws her arms up and begins to whimper. Being smaller Leon does not have a tactical advance, also because of the weapon. Aswell are Judy and Nick to far away to support him, they are forced to spectate from a blind spot as Leon is forced to deal with it himself. "Hey, you. Maybe you should point that gun at me..." He taunts the robber. The criminal turns around, his gun turning to point at the guy behind him and suddenly he lies on the ground, a foot on his face and a similar weapon drawn against him. The face now visible the mammal identifies himself as a male cheetah. A sound of surprise escapes the female cheetah behind the counter. Leon turns towards her, asking harsh: "Do you know him?" She nods, paws folded in front of her snout, she is on the edge of crying. Leon sighed, now more gentle: "I know you are stressed now, this isn't a situation someone has every day." He smiles softly. "We are going to call for a second unit from the ZPD. We need at least your ID so later we can interview you." She nods, still shocked. He looks towards the police duo arriving from their table. Nick already pulls handcuffs out. "As for you." Leon stares at the male cheetah who faces him now. "You have the right to remain silent, everything that you say can and will be used against you." A second after Nick handcuffed the Cheetah, brakes Leon the small pistol by pulling the ... back. The Pistol breaks in its parts and falls to the ground. "I rather not to use that cheap import." Judy watches the broken pistol fall to the ground. "I going to call reinforcements... That are you going to explain later." And points at the broken pistol on the ground.

Shortly after, the called reinforcements arrive, taking away the criminal and any evidence found. The Cheetah at the counter went home and all three are back in the limousine and just a short trip from the ZPD Headquarter away. Just before Judy wanted to start the engine she flops into the seat and turns around to face Leon. "Can you Explain me that?" Leon looks confused. "Explain? What do you mean?" Judy facepalmes and sighs loudly. "You attacked a criminal with a pistol bare handed and knocked him down, aswell you destroyed the evidence. Explain me: Why did you do it." Leon ears almost dropped down. He looked almost guilty. After a short pause Judy adds: "And how." Leon ears perk up at this. Again with his typical smile he starts explaining what Judy forced him to explain: "I did this to prevent a crime, from my position I was able to see the criminal entering the dinner, you were too far away and your police uniform would have alarmed him." Judy accepts the explanation. Now Nick throws himself in: "How did you do it? I was barely able to see what you did there." Leon continues: "I'll take that as a compliment." and smiles. "After I got his attention and he turned towards me, I grabbed his arm and used his own movement to bring him to fall. While he fell I picked the gun out of his paws and used it against him, it wasn't anything special. Basic CQC." Judy turned back to the front, now starting the engine, but waiting to ask a last question. "You said 'Basic CQC' does that mean, you have even stronger techniques?" Leon closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about to tell or not to tell. Then he answers Judy: "What you saw, was just the tip of the iceberg." Judy gulps. "I understand."

The limousine reaches shortly after its destination ZPD headquarter precinct one. Nick exits the limousine first, looking at his smartphone he sighs. "We are over an hour too late. Bogo will damn us to parking duty." Leon exits the car as second and pats Nick on the shoulder. "As long as I remember it was mostly my fault. Dont worry, I will clear that." He grabs his steel case and waits for Judy and Nick to enter the building as three. Clawhauser sits in his well known place in the lobby, eating donuts. As Clawhauser sees how the three mammals entered the building he waves them to him. "Hey, Judy! Nick! Bogo told me I should send you directly to his office." He grabs another donut as he gets a look at Leon. "Is this the VIP you should escort?" He muffles with half a donut in his mouth. Leon walks a step closer and shakes Clawhausers hand. "Call me Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you Benjamin Clawhauser." Clawhauser almost explodes in amazement. "O. ... You are one handsome fox, please the chief is waiting for you." He points at the stair left from him. Judy and Leon walk already upstairs as Nick says goodbye to Clawhauser "Thank you Benjamin. Wish you a nice day" Soon the group arrives at Chief Bogos office, Judy knocks at the door as immediately a angry response comes: "Come in!" As soon as they entered, his face lifted, from anger why they were so late to relief that they made it without any harm. Leon walks to the giant office table and greets Chief Bogo, who stood up to greet him. "Welcome at the ZPD , we appreciate that you decided to work for us. Please take a seat so we can discuss the formalities ." Bogo zeigt at a Big chair, with a acrobatic jump Leon reaches for it and sits down. Nick and Judy had been already on the way out as Bogo called them back. "You two sit down too. What we have to discuss also affects you two." Both take sit in the remaining chair. Bogo begins to explain the formalities. " , I appreciate that you decided to switch from a special forces unit of the military to us. I wondered how that decision came, but I'm not here to ask. We still didn't received your file from the military, so you have to fill in some paperwork first." Leon nods silently. "You signed in for the ZPD to establish a new team: 'The ZPD Special Forces'. But before I give you expensive resources to build up something like this. You have to prove yourself worth." Not a single emotion is visible on Leon's face as Bogo continues. "You are going to work with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde here. I have a case for you three, because you are two are the best ZPD can afford and you are a former Soldier, this case won't be easy." The Chief throws a file on the table. "We know that Bellwether and some of her companions are behind bars. But it seems someone is copying the Nighthowler formula and even trying to Improve it. Your job is it to find out who is behind this. You can accept it or refuse it, its your choice Hopps, Wilde."

Do you accept the Case?

Accept

Refuse


	4. First Day On The Case (Page 4)

The Day went over rather uneventful. While Judy and Nick were doomed to Parking Duty for the rest of the Day Kennedy had to fill in several files of Paper for his official transfer to the ZPD. The next day is more promising.

Just as Nick and Judy entered the ZPD Clawhauser calls them already to him. "Hey! Nick, Judy!" Both mammals approach the reception in mid of the entrance hall. "Hey Ben, whats running?" greets Nick while he takes down his sunglasses. "Hello, Clawhauser." greets Judy more formal. " told me to bring you two to his new office." Nick looks at Clawhauser wide eyed. "He already got an office? On his second day?" Clawhauser nods. "Yeah, Bogo told me he is something special and deserves this. Even if it pisses him off to favor someone." Judy intercepts the conversation. "Thank you Clawhauser, where is his office? You know we got a lot of work to do." Clawhauser grabs a donut from a nearby Donut Box. "First floor, third room from the left. 1-103." Both mammals walk off to the Stairs to the next floor. Infront of the office Nick cut off Judys try to knock. "Wait a minute Fluff, I have a Question before we enter this room." Judy looks at Nick confused. "What do you mean?" Nick Sighs. "I lived my life on the streets Carrots, I don't believe anyone that easy. I want to ask you: Do you trust this guy?" Judy remains silent for a second. "I understand your concerns about him, but everyone deserves a chance." Nick sighs and smiles. "Thats my Carrots." Judy punches him in the wrist for that comment. And before Nick could react to the punch in any way she knocks against the office door. "Come in." calls a well known voice. "Good you are here. I already read through the file and I want to start immediately." Both mammals still standing in the door frame are surprised by this assault of words. Leon, sits in his chair behind a big wooden office desk. Behind him an open window, the sun shines on his desk, where several files lie open and several bags with evidence is sorted on a side of the desk. On the white walls are several Filing cabinets holding probaly hundreds of files. A small picture on the wall is the only object that gives the room some beauty. Leon kicks his feet off the filing cabinet they were laying on. "Im sorry, come in and please take a seat. Im going to explain everything to you." As soon as both mammals sit down on the large chairs Leon throws a folder on the desk and begins talking: "I took the time to read through the files a bit earlier. What now follows is a summary of the Information we have. We had overall six incidents during the last eight weeks, all mammals were affected by Night Howler. The victims were attacked in different regions in Zootopia, the mammals have nothing in common with each other. Two of the victims were even prey. Now to the interesting part. All mammals were between two and six minutes absolutely savage, after that, they were perfectly able to control their Bodys. It seems someone is experimenting with a new type of Night Howlers. A type that is not permanent and more effective. From what ive read trough it seems an organisation is behind this, its a to Big deal for a small group or even a person alone." Leon takes a small break and handles a Picture of Dawn Bellwether to Judy. "Dawn Bellwether." Leon begins. "I have information she sold the receipt for the Night Howler serum to someone. I would start the Investigation by interrogating her." Leaning back Leon awaits an answer from both Nick an Judy. A harsh gaze hits him from Nick. Even as Harsh he begins to talk. "I know that you were a soldier, but that doesn't mean you should be treating us like something lesser." Suddenly Leon stands up from his chair and watches Nick directly into his Green eyes. "I would never, and I have never threatened a comrade bad, but it seems the more you don't understand why I'm seen so high above you. We can start this day by testing each other skills. We go to the ZPD Gym and we will see who is better." Judy quickly interrupts the argument. "Nick, please. When you have something important to tell then tell us. Remember what I told you." sighing Nick sits back in his chair, so does Leon. "Since the Night Howler case, there is heavy security for those who want to buy Night Howlers. Name, Address and Purpose will be noted. To get these in such quantities, they have to buy them on the black market, good thing is I know someone." amazed by Nicks suggestion, Leon leans back in his chair. "Any other suggestions Miss Hopps?" His Gaze wander to Judy, who sits there with a part of the file in her hands, lost in it. "We can interview the officer who led the case before us, its someone called Cody Gruhlke. Chief Bogo intended him even as a Back Up officer if something went wrong." Leon stands up from the Chair and grabs a black imitation leather jacket from a clothing hook next to the door. He wears next to it a pair of dark blue Jeans and a black T-shirt. The ZPD badge already visible on his chest. "Its up to you two, all options are open."


	5. Honey on the Black Market (Page 5)

Going down with the black market? I wanted to see how Judy and Nick would fight Leon, could have been intresting. Now without much to say: The Chapter.

Chapter Text:

Judy stands up from the chair and makes her opinion air: "I think we should go with Nicks option. Nicks 'friends' were always helpful in the latest investigations." Leon nods. "I understand, I accept the suggestion. But I think you two have to change first. Police officer at the black market are not a welcomed sighting." Both mammals look at each other, still wearing their blue police uniforms. Nick shrugs. "You know, he is right." Leon puts his Badge into the desk and leaves trough the office door. "Im going to meet you infront of the ZPD. We use my Car, a ZPD cruiser would be to conspicuous." Both simply nods as he stands in the door frame they understand that they have to leave. "Im sorry but I have to lock this Office." He says with a smile. "You have 15 minutes." He leaves finally for the Elevator in the end of the hall, going down to the parking lot. Nick also makes his way to the stairs. "Hurry up Carrots, I hope you have a pair of change clothes bunkered here." Judy gaze unlocked from the elevator. "Sure I have, we meet outside!." And speeds past Nick. Nick sighs. "Bunnys, so energetic."

Only 12 minutes later, both mammals stand in front of the ZPD, Nick is wearing his classic outfit with brown shorts, a green Hawaiian shirt and his purple tie. Judy wears a pair of blue jeans fir a white shirt and a deep blue sweater above it. Both are now trying to find Leons car, but soon they give up as they see him walking towards them, fondling with his left paw on the car keys. "Good you are here. Took you long enough." He says with a smile. He points at a red car behind him. "That is my car, forgot to tell you. Anyways, we have to go." By getting closer to the car Judy and Nick are impressed by the car Leon owns. A red Lancer Evo X special to the height of medium sized mammals like foxes and wolves. "I always kept some money under my Bed, metaphorically you have to understand. Never needed a car during my time in the Army." For once Judy sees Leon like a nice guy, his smile now is different from the professional smile he gave earlier, its way more warm and heart full. "Anyway, get in." With a cold shock Judy comes back to reality. Nick takes the backseat at free will, he clearly doesn't like Leon at all. For Nick Leon is anrrogant and seems like he never learned what pain is, or what it is to live on the streets. Judy takes the front seat. Leon puts the seatbelt on and turns back to Nick. "Where is the black market?" He asks, slightly embarassed about not knowing. Nick smiles triumphantly. "Down on the docks in a small abandoned warehouse. Only one place of illegal business, but one of my friends who can help us works there." Leon nods, "I know the way down there." and turns back to the steering wheel. "It wont takes us more than 40 minutes."

The ride down to the docks went rather uneventful. Soon as Nick navigates Leon to the abandoned warehouse all three mammals stand in front of the gigantic gate. Nick walks first to the small metal door next to the trading gate. He knocks a small melody against the door and shortly after a bear opens the door. His strict face relaxes as he sees Nick. "Nick, long time no see. How is business?" He asks in a dark tone. Nick quickly waves off. "Im sorry Carl, cant speak. I have to talk to Honey, is she here?" The Bear nods. "Sure she is. You know the place. You know the rules. Come in." He waves Nick in and Leon as well Judy follow him in. Inside the warehouse, they find various business stands of high illegal purpose. Many different shady characters watch their way trough the hall. Leon lays his hands on his pistol, ready to fight when necessary, but Nick waves of. "Keep your paws low, you make them nervous." Understanding, Leon keeps his paws from his pistol. They reach a room at the back side of the warehouse. Before Nick could knock a female voice screams through the hall. "Niiiiiiiiicky!" A badger throws herself at Nick and hugs him tight. "Nicky?" Calls Judy immediately after its out. Nick desperately tries to escape the hug of the badger almost a head bigger and a bit wider than him. "Honey! Honey! Please let me breath!" The badger instantly lets go of Nick. "Oh, Im sorry Nicky." The Badger wears dirty black pants, a plain tank top and a tool belt. Still in the reunion Leon steps in. "Ähem, could you please introduce your 'friend'?" Nick turns around to see Leon. "Sure, sure. Judy, Leon. This is Honey, she is a old friend from the past." He turns back to Honey. "Honey, I didn't came cause of the old times sake. Can we talk somewhere more private?" Honey looks around and catches stares from customers and merchants equally. "Sure, please go in." She holds the door of the room open and waits for the three mammals to enter. The rooms have strong similarities to a workshop, many different spare parts are thrown and piled in corners. Inmid of the workshop is a small island on a carpet, a couch, a table, a tv and even a fridge. Honey grabs a can of beer out of the fridge and takes a long sip. "So, what do you need?"


	6. On the Edge of Death

Without letting more time getting wasted Nick starts with business. "Honey, we are here because of a Case we are working on." Nick begins walking around in the room gazing at random Tools and works. "Do you know anything about illegal traded Nigh Howlers?" He asks in a serious voice.

Honey walks towards a small table and lays her Beer down. "Not much I have to say, since the Incident months ago nobody wants to do something with these plants." She turns around to a window that shows the inside of the black market. "You know that most of these people are Preds, they dont want to deal with a plant that almost ruined their live."

Nick stops in his movement, his back facing Honey and the rest of the mammals in the room. "I know, but I... No. We have to check every possibility. Its my Job Honey, im not longer a Criminal." Nicks back is still turned towards them, he begins yet again walking around the room, now towards the corner that looks like a work-shop for mechanical tools.

Honey nods, even if Nick couldn't see it. "I understand Nicky. Maybe I have something for you." She grabs her beer from the table and drinks it in one sip. "Since around two months now." She begins, crushing the can in her paw and throwing it into a corner. "I see a Truck with Container from the Docks, a bit down from here, evading the security check by driving trough a hidden pass to the north. I don't know what they are loading, but since then they are loading every week another container on that truck. The clue is, its always the same Container as well."

Finally Nick turns around to face Honey, with a broad smile across his face before it turns again to a more professional face. "What kind of container?" He asks now more interested. Honeys face is filled with confusion. "What do you mean what kind? A Container you see every day on Cargo Ships, Light Blue, in shape of a box."

Leon interrupts further Questions to ask his own: "When did the last delivery left the docks?" He asks in a firm, almost commanding voice. Honeys eyes wander to the fox in black. Her smile on her face for her upcoming tease disappeared as she saw the face of the Fox. Instead she answers the question without a tease. "The last time was... Exaxtly a week ago, when you go down the docks now, you will probably find it."

Leon walks towards the door, he grabs the door knob but waits for a second. After a moment he turns around and thanks Honey for the Information she gave. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now we have a clue where to start with our investigations. But now we have to go before we miss our opportunity."

He opens the door and walks through the Black market, not once he turns around to look after Nick or Judy. Judy and Nick are still with Honey. Nick and Judy are still with Honey. Nick makes it clear they really have to go. "Im sorry Honey, but I really can't stay any longer." Honey hugs Nick. "No problem, but next time don't wait nine months to visit me again." "I wont." was the last words as Nick and Judy leave the warehouse, Leon already in his car, the engine already started.

Just as Nick and Judy entered the car and closed the door Leon uses a half donut to turn the car. Judy and Nick, completly surprised by the maneuver are blaming Leon for it. "What the hell?" Calls Nick out as the car stands again still. Leon turns around. "Im Sorry, should have warned you two." Now mad, Nick remarks the excuse with silence. Judy instead accepts the apologize ,even if she got thrown around in the car, and request their further actions. "We are going down the docks and examine the Container."

Barely a mile from the warehouse Leon parks the car in front of a small warehouse. Most buildings in this place are abandoned, the new Harbor that built a decade ago not far from here destroyed the economy of this place, many mammals who worked here left the district or left Zootopia entirely.

All three mammals walk carefully through the streets with the abandoned grey stone buildings. Many of these have flat roofs to keep the possibility to add more floor later. Back then, it seemed like a good idea, but at the flat roof rainwater can't flow away. The buildings are at risk of collapsing after so many years and so much rain. Even if the government plan to rework this district, it still will take a lot of time to do so. And until then, its a feast for any criminal.

The three mammals reach around a corner carefully. The reach a small open Area. There in the mid of the street stands the truck, on his backside is the Container located. The area seems clear. The three officers enter the area and walk towards the truck.

Judy turns around and sees the sun just rising above one of the buildings. She smiles. "Hey Nick what time..." A shot interrupts her voice. In this moment time seems to be standing still. Nick turns around to see Judy falling to the ground. Leon draws his pistol and shoots towards the building Judy was looking at.

Even if Leon shoots at a high pace, for Nick the time between every shot seems like an eternity. Nick runs towards Judy, picks her up and gets into cover behind the truck. All this while Leon shoots a magazine at the sun.

As he reloads he turns with his head towards Nick, who is holding Judy in his arms. Leon begins to shout as he reaches behind the truck: "Get cover and stay low. Call reinforcements, we need an ambulance." The situation and the change in his voice gives Nick no reason to question his further actions. As Leon reloaded his pistol he runs towards the building the shot came from.

Nick isn't able to further follow Leon movements so he concentrates on the radio call and Judy. "Here is Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps got shot we need an Ambulance ASAP. We are down at the docks. 'Fishers Market'." The mammal on the other side sounds concerned but stays calm. "Uderstood. Reinforcements are on their way."

Nick throws the radio on the ground, no time to return it back into his pockets. He looks down at Judy. She is unconscious, her head hit the ground pretty hard, but what gives greater concerns is her waist. The bullet hit her left side of her waist, she is bleeding hard. Nick reminds himself of his first aid training. He lays his paws on the wound and tries to stop the bleeding.

Nick begins to cry at the fact that he is probably losing his partner. "Judy please, stay with me." The bleeding doesn't stop but slows a bit down. His voice is getting louder with each sentence. "Judy, you can't leave me." He wants to hear her voice, her talking that everything is getting fine, that she will survive.

"JUDY" He screams, tears rolling down his face. His eyes closed, he doesnt see the paw that's reaching for him, even bigger is the shock as the paw touches his face. "Nick..." a weak voice break through his screaming. Nick opens his eyes. "Judy?" He speaks softly, tears are still running down his face. "Judy you will make it, stay with me. Please." Judys paw slips of his face on her stomach. To weak to move. "Nick, I don't know if I make it. But before I fall unconscious again, I want to tell you something important." Nick wants Judy to stop talking. "Judy stop talking, you need every bit energy you still have in yourself." But Judy doesn't stop: "Nick..."


	7. Decisions

Judy voice emits weak from her wounded body. "Nick... I... I love you." This message left the fox shocked, he didn't expect this. Before he was able to recover and answer Jufy faints again. "Judy!" The call for her partner was short and loud.

A mammal appears behind the truck. A Cheetah with simple black army pants and a tank top. In his hands the same weapon Judy got hit from, a sniper rifle. " Aw, how cute! A interspecies couple." He grins with a dead serious madness in his face. In the distance, sirens appear. "The ambulance and your reinforcements are close." The now fully exposed Cheetah speaks. "But death." He continues as he aims for Nick's head. He licks his fangs in anticipation. "Death is closer."

Nick closes his eyes and lowers himself protective over Judy. If he releases his hands from her wound to defend himself, Judy will definitely bleed out. A Shot roars throughout the air. Nick opens his eyes, no pain and Judy is still here. What happened?

As his eyes meet the area where the cheetah stood just a second before he is greeted with the familiar sight of a fox. Leon holds the barrel of the weapon into the air and he positioned himself directly between Nick and the assassin.

The Cheetah tries to escape the firm grip of the fox, but while he is trying, he loses his guard. Leon uses the chance to place two fast blows against his shoulder and arm. The accuracy of the blows forces the cheetah to lose grip on his weapon, with a final kick Leon throws the attacker into a safe distance and captures the heavy weapon without having taken a single wound.

The Cheetah begins to shout in anger: "Fuck you!" He pulls a knife from his back pocket. "I dare you motherfucker! I double dare you!" Nicks own anger begins to grow. "Shoot this Guy!" He shouts. But Leon remains silent, he drops the weapon and switches in a fighting stance. Nick hears the Sirens of the ambulance getting closer. From now, it can't take much longer than seconds before they arrive.

The cheetah aware that the reinforcements are getting closer charges the now unarmed fox. One second decides if all three die or all Survive. With a quick sidestep to the left Leon dodges the attack easily now in a better position next to the cheetah he counter attacks. His left arm grabs the right shoulder of the attacker, his left arm with the knife thrust in his direction, trying to connect with his stomach.

But before this could happen, Leon grabs the left arm and stops it. Now without defense or offense Leon uses his knee to hit his chest. The cheetah stumbles and begins to cough, but this wasn't everything. Now unable to defend Leon places several blows on critical body parts.

With two blows he breaks the left arm of the cheetah, forcing him to drop his weapon. And with a last sidekick Leon knocks the attacker out. He walks towards him to handcuff him.

Some seconds later the ambulance and two police cruisers arrive with high speed on the street. A hectic rush begins. While the emergency doctor wants to deport Judy directly into the hospital, Nick is forced to choose between his duty and his best friend.

Suddenly a shout reaches for him. "Nick!" He turns around to see Leon carrying the cuffed crmininal to a police cruiser. "Go with her." His voice is soft, understanding, neither that what Nick learned about Leon.

Nick jumps into the car and drives off. Leon is forced to meet Bogo to answer questions to the 'incident'. Hours later he arrives at the hospital. The red light of the emergency surgery room glows almost threatening in a steady manner. Next to it sits a fox, praying.

"May I sit myself next to you?" His voice is again so soft, Nick can tell a clear difference between this and his usual voice. He himself is barely able to stammer a short 'sure'. Leon sits down next to Nick, his hands folded on his lap. After a long stare at the white ceiling, he begins to talk.

"You know." His gaze still forced on the white ceiling. "I was once in a similar position." Nicks eyes widen. "Back in the special forces, we were often behind enemy lines." Nick grits his teeth together, he doesn't want to hear his war stories!

"Since I was 19 I worked in the army, with 23 I reached the special forces. There I met PaZ. From there on PaZ was my comrade, my brother in arms. Some months ago, we were on a mission behind enemy lines. He told me before that this will be his last mission, he wanted to go to Zootopia, start a new life. He got shot during the operation. He bled strong and we were hundreds of miles behind enemy lines. He didn't survive that day."

Nick stares to the ground. "Why are you telling me this?" A soft understanding smile appears on Leons face. "You remind me of myself back then." He says short. "I know what you are feeling now. But you know how strong that bunny is, dont you?"Nick nods weakly. "I know." Leons continues. "Than you should know that she will survive."

In that second the light over the surgery room turns out. A moment it seems the only beacon of hope vanished. Seconds draw over them, darkness and silence devour them. Than a doctor exits the door of the surgery room. His face relieved, hopefull. It dives the darkness and silence of the waiting room into bright light and sound. Nick jumps from his chair and almost runs to the surgeon.

"Is she ok?" He stops in front of the fox. The surgeon a beaver with square glasses dismantles his mouth protection. "Miss Hopps is stable, she will be able to leave the hospital soon." Nicks sighs relieved. "By the way." The beaver continues. "Are you Mister Wilde?"

"Yes Im Nick Wilde." He says, confused. "Judy Hopps declared you as her first contact. You can decide wherever she will stay here in the hospital or somewhere else." The Beaver excuses himself after reporting this to Nick.

Just as Nick's thoughts seem to ebb another surprise appears from the entrance. Stuart and Bonnie Hopps enter the waiting room with Nick and Leon inside. Shouting Stuart makes clear why he is here: "Where is my daughter? Im going to take her home!" Soon several hospital employees try to calm the upset father.

A short time later an official arrives and clearlys the situation: "In the moment Nick P. Wilde has the power to decide whatever is going to happen with Miss Hopps." Stuart rages even more. "What! This fox can decide what happens to my precious little daughter and not us, her parents?!" The official speaks calmly and clear. "Yes Sir, Im sorry, but we follow only the law."

Leon turns to Nick. "Nick, it seems you have now to decide. There are a few possibilities you can decide, but each of them has a positive and a negative side." Nick nods. "I know." Leon raises an Eyebrow. "I Dont think you know everything." Nick Sighs. "Tell me."

"You can decide if Judy stays in the hospital, that you will care for her from home or that Judys parents take her to Bunnyburrow. Nick, the Case is still running, police officer is forced to work at least with a partner, without you I'm not able to continue with the investigations. Aswell I know in what kind of apartments you two live, none of them is big enough to hold and care a wounded bunny."

"You are suggesting to leave her here or that her parents take her, right?" Leon says almost offended. Leon shakes his head. "Im not suggesting anything, but when you want to take care of Judy yourself, you need a bigger apartment." Nick nods, but before he is able to respond Leon continues: "I offer you my home its my parents' house, its a limited offer." Leon smiles and adds: "A limited offer for a friend."


	8. Home

The next two days were filled with rather uneventful thinks. Judy was forced to stay three days under observation in the Hospital. Nick had to fight with the Hospital bureaucracy, the fact that he is a fox made thinks even more difficult. Because Nick and Judy weren't able to work, Leon faced tons of paperwork around their investigations and Incident. Bogo allowed Nick to take care of Judy, the raise of both were halved during the time. Leon got, after the paperwork and hours of overtime hours two days off. Once to help Nick and Judy and second to give the department some time to find a new partner to continue the case. The Interrogation of the Cheetah resulted in nothing, for now.

"We are there." Leons Voice sounds a bit disappointed, willing to help Nick and Judy but frustrated not being able to continue the investigation, atleast for a while.

The Car stops in front of an old building. A large white brick wall keeps the sight limited. A wooden Door is the only Entrance into the garden. As they enter through the wooden door, they are greeted with a overgrown garden.

A small stone path leads to a pair of stairs and finally to the front door. Overgrown trees, brushes and trees meet them on their way. Leon smiles embarrassed "Im sorry, I visited this place last 10 years ago. The Garden is a mess, but inside its comfy."

Leon walks the stairs up to the front door. Judy behind him is desperate to make those stairs on her own. But with every step she winces in pain. Nick, bot able to see her in pain, picks her up and carries her upstairs.

"Let me go Nick!" She shouts. Nick sees the opportunity and plays the hurt one. "Do you feel so uncomfortable when a fox is helping you out fluff? That hurts." Judys complaining stops, she really thinks she hurt him, but when she sees the smug grin on his face again she remembers what kind of fox Nick is. "Ow." Even hurt Judy has a powerful punch.

Soundfull the Door opens and opens the view into the home of a soldier: The Door leads to a corridor, the ground is covered in black wood, it contrasts strongly with the white walls. "May I take your Jackets?" Leon asks politely as he hangs his own on a hook in the wall.

The Corridor leads to stairs that lead both above to the second floor as well down to the basement. Judy gets a glimpse of the bathroom as Leon leads them to the living room.

The living room is shaped in an L-Form, while one part of the room is filled with the living room the second part is filled with the kitchen and dining room.

Semingly full of antique furniture, the living room looks like from a past century. A black couch rests in one corner of the room together with a dark oak coffee table in front of it. A Stone fireplace is placed next to both in the same Corner.

Across from the Couch corner stands on a old wooden commode a modern flat screen Tv. The Inside seems to be filled with Electrics because on the commode several remotes and a Controller for a Video Game Console lies.

Trough a panorama window the three mammals spot the overgrown backside of the House. The lawn overgrown and the brushes in a bad condition. But the house itself is in a great condition.

The ground of the house is plastered throughout with black wooden planks, just a dark red carpet in the living room breaks the monotony.

Expensive old clocks hangs on the wall and big Oil paintings decorate the walls. The house furniture inside seems to be more worth than the house itself. Still somehow it doesn't feel like a home, the commodes and glass cabinets are empty. The Clocks aren't running and the oil paintings hide behind a plastic cover.

For a moment Leon just stands there, in the mid of the room. Then, he breaks his silence: "So, that is the living room. In the commode under the Tv you will find DvD and Blu Ray Players as well a new gaming console."

He leads both Nick and Judy around a corner in the kitchen and dining room. A White Table with again dark oak chairs, stands next to a modern white kitchen. Leon walks towards the refrigerator and opens it. It buzzes in a low tone. He sighs as he sees the inside: Empty. "I think I have to go and buy some food."

He closes the refrigerator and walks into the corridor to the stairs. "Your rooms are on the second floor. I don't think it would be much of a Problem to find them. I go and get something to eat." Nick answers: "We will be fine."

Leon leaves shortly after through the front door. Nick looks on his phone: "9:37" He says. A wincing sound behind him forces him to turn around. Judy is walking the stairs up, again with every step she cringes in pain.

Determined, Nick picks Judy up and carries her to the second floor. The second floor doesn't differ from the first one. Five doors lead to five different rooms. Since all are closed and Leon forgot to give them a hint which room theirs is they have to try every door.

Two rooms to the North, two to the South and one between them. Nick tries his luck in the south part, he opens the first door and gets greeted by a study room. A writing desk and several cabinets are located in the small room. A framed family photo stands on the empty desk.

A couple of foxes, the female is laying in a hospital bed. In her hands a small fox baby. Next to her a Male fox, all three look happy. Nick closes the door slowly. Atleast Leon had a happy childhood.

While Nick was looking into the study room, Judy opened the door next to it and found Leons room. The room is filled with a plain white bed and closet a carpet round things up. The room is small but it seems Leon doesn't ask for more. Trough the Window Judy is able to see the front of the house.

Nick checks further the other doors. The door in the middle leads to a bathroom. A Bathtub, a shower, toilet and a sink. The floor is tiled and the stock on care products is highly limited.

To the North side of the house Nick opens the first door, he is greeted by a big room with a king size bed covered under plastic. The bed lays on a dark red carpet and to the south of the room an empty walk-in wardrobe greets him.

Judy walks into the room just shortly after Nick, she is amazed about the quality of everything, but also wondered why Leon doesn't use this room. "Seems like this was the room of his parents." comments Nick. "Why you think so?" comes the question from Judy.

Nick smiles at her lack of adding clues and hints together. "Ah, come on. A King Size bed? A walk-in wardrobe? The fact that it is the biggest room in the house? Carrots, you definitely arent made for a job as a detective."

Judy, Insulted by Nick, leaves the room and opens the other room across from it. Two beds, A long writing desk with a Tv on it and wardrobe greets her. "I think that's it." Nick closes the door to the other room and walks next to Judy. "Probaly, atleast we don't have to share a bed."

A long "Right" escapes Judys muzzle, more disappointed as pleased. Nick hears the small hint and uses it to tease Judy. "Looks like Fluff isn't pleased to sleep alone. Maybe a big fox will join her tonight." Nick does his best to look scary and intimidating, but Judy reacts differently than expected. She Blushes, deep red is her face and ears.

She looks away and coughs. Nick looks surprised, but then he remembers what Judy said back then. "Judy" He begins, forcing her to look at him. "That what you told me back then, when you almost... died. Were you serious?" Judy takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"I see." Nick leans against the wall and stares to the ceiling. Judy begins to panic. "Its ok if you don't, really. We can just forget about all this and continue before it went crazy, I mean, maybe its just the..." Before she was able to speak further Nick forces her into a deep Kiss. "I love you too Fluff." was the next sentence Nick said as he broke the kiss. "But we should go out on a Date before we continue." Judy, still flushed from the kiss and unable to think straight, stutters a simple answer. "Y-yes, D-date."


	9. A new Partner

Nick looks into the face of a hot red bunny, he decides to cool her a bit down before she melts on the place. "Ok, fluff: Next week, friday. We go out for a nice movie and then for a classy restaurant. Does that sound good?"

Judys brain begins to work again. "Next week? Why not today or tomorrow? There is plenty of time left." Nick leans over Judy and shakes his head. "Judy, two days earlier you got shot with a Sniper rifle in close distance. The Doc gave me exact instructions on how to treat you."

Judy shudders at how Nick pronounces the word 'treat', but soon finds the confidence to look more closely. "Is that so? Than tell me how you have to treat me." Judy pushes against the hovering face of Nick above her, forcing him to retreat for a second, but soon he counters.

"I have two sorts of painkiller for you." Nick smiles deviously. "The one you are having right now barely kill the pain, but from that no side effects." Judy gulps visible. "The other one is stronger, in fact the doc told me if you get too hyperactive, i should give you those."

Judys mind works to find the clue behind these words, but she isn't able to find one before Nick continues, he pushes Judy onto the bed and speaks to her while eyeing her with a devils face. "The other one, keep you in check. They relax your muscles, they paralyse your mind." Nicks face changes suddenly to his typical smug grin. "But I convinced the Doc, so you won't need to take mind-dazzing med's. Atleast as long as you rest."

Judy stands up, first in protest, but soon she realizes that he has to thank him rather than blaming him for anything. A small "Thank you." escapes her mouth. But Nicks not so advanced as bunny ears hears it nevertheless. "No problem dear fluff."

Nick grabs the suitcases he left at the door frame and puts them on the bed. He unzips his and begin to arrange his clothes into the wardrobe. Soon Judy decides to follow his example. "Is there anything the doc told you I should know?" Nick smiles again. "Dont worry Carrots, I will tell you when it gets relevant."

A little while from now Leon arrives from the local store. He walks through the corridor into the living room, the Tv shows a fast eho-shooter, the player behind this seems quite skilled since he is getting kill after kill.

His gaze wander from the Tv to the couch, to be surprised by Judy Hopps on the video game controller. Quite surprised Leon stares for a second until Judy meets his gaze. "Hello Leon, already back?" Leon catches himself and turns towards the kitchen. "Yeah, just let me bring these bags into the kitchen." A short moment later he sits next to Judy on the couch.

Judy wears a simple pink jogging suit, the black controller in her hands gets attacked by an enourmus amount of taps. Leon watches Judy play, she doesn't play bad for the level she is, she plays really well.

"Have you ever played Video games like this before?" The question seems stupid, but because of Judys past on a more countryside region it is just understandable. And prompt comes the answer, her eyes still forced on the Tv. "No, not really. I played some games back in my youth. But I don't have the time for those with my responsibility as a Police Officer."

Leon nods understanding. "I know that feeling. As a Soldier I never was in a certain spot on earth for too long, sometimes barely a week before I head out again." Judy stomach growls loud and without warning. She pauses the game and holds her stomach. "Right... I didn't eat anything for breakfast."

Leon smiles and walks into the kitchen. "Better pause that game and eat something." Judy follows Leon into the kitchen and spots the bags on the kitchen table. As Hungry as she is, she digs right into the bags to get the food out of it.

Vegetables, Fruits, fish and even Bugs. Judy yuks, her mind just remembered pred eat bugs instead of prey. But next to the 'normal' food there are some exotic food. Eggs and some kind of meat?! Judy gulps.

"Leon? What kind of meat is this?" Leon begins hastily to explain. "Thats Bonefish, they have stronger flesh than other fish species, because of that, it looks similiar to the fleash of mammals. Its exotic and Expensive, but not illegal."

Judy takes her eyes from the big chunk of red meat and pulls bread, MARGARINE, some Carrots and a lettucce out of the bags. She smiles while holding her breakfeast up. "I rather stick with the usual stuff." Leon smiles and nods. "I can understand that."

Leon walks into the corridor, he didn't saw Nick for a while, where could he be? He walks to the stairs that lead to the basement. Lights burn from under a door there and he hears that someone is panting heavily.

Seconds later he stands in front of the door. The panting is now mixed up with metallic sounds and punches. Leon knows that behind this door lies his Training room. He opens the door to see a familiar fox lifting weights.

With Leons arrival, Nick stopped immediately with his training. For a small moment, both mammals look into each other eyes, trying to figure out what the other one plans to do next. Leon is the first to break the silence.

"Found my little Gym?" He smiles and Nicks face lose its tension. Nick wears red shorts and a plain white tank top, he seems exhausted from all this. Nick sits down on a nearby chair. The Room is big, its the only room in the basement except two other. A small laundry (Waschraum) and a storage chamber.

Nick breaths deeply and begins to talk. "It aint easy with your weights. You are lifting a bit more than I do." Leons smiles a the appreciation. "I trained hard for it." Nick answers directly. "Bet you did." Silence for a second. Leon throws a nearby clean towel to Nick. "Get yourself dressed, I brought breakfast. Judy is already eating."

Soon all three mammals are preparing or eating breakfast, while Judy eats her carrot-lettuce sandwich, Nick stays with his coffee and some blueberries. Leon throws in the kitchen different vegetables together in a hot pan. The vegetables sizzle inside of the hot pan as his phone begins to ring. A monotone, almost military simple ringtone can be heard. After a short talk he ends the call.

Judy asks interested: "Who was it?" Leon throws the vegetables from the pan into the air and catches them again. "Just the Chief, I have to work today, my new partner is already available."

Judy swallows a bite of her sandwich. "Who is it?"

Leon puts his phone back into his pocket. "A wolf called Cody Gruhlke." Judy quirks an Eyebrow, wasnt he planed as our backup for the case?" Leon nods. "He was, now without you two he became my new partner."

Leon sits down with his fresh cooked breakfast. "After breakfeast I will meet him. But until that, lets take a break."


End file.
